This proposal focuses on the synthesis and reactivity of transition metal porphyrinoid complexes that are designed to model key aspects of structure and function in heme enzymes. A subset of heme enzymes react with O2 and/or the related small molecules H2O2 and O2-, including Cytochrome P450 (CYP), dioxygenases such as tryptophan dioxygenase or indoleamine dioxygenase, peroxidases such as chloroperoxidase and myeloperoxidase, aromatic peroxygenase, catalases, heme oxygenases, and cytochrome c oxidase. Although these enzymes carry out a diverse array of critical functions, their proposed mechanisms of action have multiple intermediates in common. These intermediates include high-valent metal-oxo and metal-hydroxo species, such as FeIV(O)(porphyrin-radical-cation) (Compound-I) and FeIV(OH)(porphyrin) (protonated Compound-II) identified in CYP, as well as metal-dioxygen species such as FeIII(superoxo)(porphyrin). The factors that control the generation, stability, and reactivity of these species remains poorly understood in many cases, as do the overall mechanisms of action in which these species are proposed to play key roles. The proposed efforts focus on developing synthetic porphyrinoid analogs of M=O, M-OH, and M-O2 intermediates, and studying their reactivity in H-atom transfer (HAT), proton-coupled electron-transfer (PCET), O-atom transfer (OAT), and rebound processes. Catalytic oxidations of substrates with C-H bonds and O2 as oxidant will also be investigated. These analogs will also provide needed spectroscopic benchmarks (rR, Mssbauer, EPR, XAS) for comparison with, and identification of, the relevant biological species. A new series of Fe and Mn porphyrinoid complexes will be synthesized with corrole (Crl) and corrolazine (Cz) ligands. These porphyrinoid compounds are modified by ring contraction of the porphyrin nucleus, and are designed to stabilize metal-oxygen species such as high-valent M=O and M-OH complexes. In the previous funding period our group has shown that the Cz scaffold yields new M=O and M-OH complexes of biological relevance, and the study of these systems led to discoveries regarding the influence of oxidation state, spin state, coordination environment, and proximal and distal effects on HAT, PCET, and OAT reactivity. New corrole and corrolazine complexes will be prepared in this proposal that are designed to address two main goals 1) answer fundamental questions related to heme enzyme structure, function and mechanism and 2) gain fundamental knowledge regarding transition metal porphyrinoid complexes for the design and synthesis of new catalysts. Heme enzymes are of central importance to a range of disease states. The new knowledge to be gained regarding the mechanisms of action of these systems should help in the development of novel therapeutic and/or diagnostic strategies that target these enzymes.